


The Princess and the Sweetheart

by Nicknack2814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Mild Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was kidnapped by the things she hunted and forced to fight against other hunters...it just so happens that they scored a Winchester for the next round, making things a little more interesting for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma heard movement in the box next to her. The guy was finally waking up. She rapped loudly on the wall adjoining it.  
"Hey Winchester, how you doing?" She called to him,  
"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you? How the hell do you know my name?" His low, rough voice traveled back to her,  
"I heard the guys who grabbed you say they couldn't believe they'd scored a Winchester when they threw you in there," Emma replied,  
"Where am I?" He repeated,  
"Well, you know how we like to hunt stuff and kill it? Apparently they take it personally, so, this is their way of getting their own back," she began to explain, "they catch and kidnap hunters and pit us against each other in a fight to the death, whoever wins gets to fight again,"  
"How do you know all this?" He asked,  
"Take a good guess..." She left her answer open,  
"You're saying you killed other hunters? You played their sick game?" Emma could hear the anger in his voice,  
"Hey, it's not like I wanted to!" She yelled in defence, "everyone I've been up against've had no problems picking up a knife to gut me!"  
"Okay," he said, sounding unconvinced,  
"You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you, princess," she fumed, "believe me or not, I don't give a crap!"  
"Sorry," Dean said,  
"I thought you Winchesters were supposed to be the best of the best? Aren't you meant to be the big bad to these guys? Kind of untouchable?" She asked,  
"You're kidding me right?" He said, "we're the guys who bought about the apocalypse? We were instrumental in opening up purgatory? Couldn't shut the gates of hell? Bought on the darkness?!"  
"The darkness was you, huh?" Emma nodded to herself, "nice work," she paused briefly before continuing, not giving him a chance to answer. "How'd you end up in here?" She asked,  
"I got hit on the head coming out of a bar..." He replied, his ego apparently somewhat bruised,  
"Ah, so you're Dean then..." She said as more of a statement than a question,  
"How did you...?" Dean began,  
"The bar bit gave it away," she said,  
"Sam goes to bars!" He said defensively,  
"Yeah, but from what I've heard, Sam doesn't usually drink enough to actually get grabbed," she said,  
"...my reputation precedes me," Dean chuckled,  
"A little bit, yeah," she laughed,  
"When do these fights go down?" Dean asked, changing the subject,  
"Every night, there's two or three, champion stays on," she said,  
"Whose the champion right now?" Dean said,  
"There's a few of us, I think they're going off some kind of bracket," she said,  
"Great," Dean sighed,  
"I know, it sucks, sorry," she sighed too,  
"Hey, if I hadn't been drinking..." Dean chuckled,  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but drinking keeps you sane and stops you going full on psychopathic mass murderer," Emma said with a grin,  
"You to, huh?" He replied,  
"Takes one to know one," she said,  
"What's your name?" Dean asked, suddenly aware he still didn't know who she was,  
"Emma," she said,  
"You got a last one?" He said,  
"Not that I go by," she replied,  
"How'd you get into hunting?" He asked,  
"Someone died, I got angry, the usual," she said,  
"Wow, that was descriptive," Emma heard him scoff,  
"You wanna share?" She bit back,  
"So, how'd you end up here?" Dean coughed, moving on quickly and making her smile even though he didn't know it,  
"I was in a bar, drinking..." She laughed sweetly and the sound of it did something to Dean he's never felt before. It unsettled him slightly but he shook it off and laughed along.

They spent the better part of a few hours chatting away like it was any other day. There was something about Dean that relaxed Emma, made her feel less tense even when imprisoned in a metal box. It was like she'd found an ally, someone who wasn't going to turn against her the minute they were given a weapon and a bell went off. At least that's what she hoped. She'd spent the better part of two weeks here and everyone she'd spoken too had either tried to kill her or been killed by someone else. It was beginning to wear a bit thin. Sometime into the evening the door opened and a big, broad, beast of a man stood in its opening.  
"Emma what's going on?" Dean asked, a hint of panic in his tone,  
"Cool it princess," she gave a dry laugh, "fights are about to start,"  
"Try not to come back too bloody," Dean said,  
"Same to you," she said as she was escorted out the door and to the ring. 

As Emma walked she heard the loud jeering and yelling from the monster audience surrounding the stage. She walked through the crowd and was thrown into the cage. She heard another crowd roaring in the distance, the loudest she'd heard since she'd been there. It had to be Dean on stage, there was no other explanation. The thought made her smile, if she was lucky, they'd both end up in the ring together by the end of the night. From the other entrance a large, beefy looking man was thrown in. He immediately picked up a knife and Emma sighed, disappointed at the lack of fight against the system. He gave her a smug smile, completely convinced he was going to win. To be fair to the poor guy, her appearance was deceiving. She was small and slight, her long blonde hair cascading down over her shoulders made her look shorter than she was too.  
"Sorry love," his tone didn't match his words, "but I'm not dying tonight,"  
"Hey, occupational hazard, right?" Emma said and he nodded, laughing. The bell rung and he launched himself at her. Without even having to think, she dodged his heavy mass and he went hurling himself into the metal of the surrounding cage. He rounded on her again, anger etched on his face as the crowd around them laughed at him.  
"I never said I was going to make it easy," Emma grinned. He ran at her and she dodged him again. He roared as he turned to face her for the third time.  
"You little bitch!" He yelled,  
"That is no way to talk to a lady!" Emma taunted him,  
"I'll show you what I can do to a lady," he sneered,  
"You can try," her face turned hard, "and I'll show you the bitch you just called out,"  
The man walked towards her menacingly, knife in hand. He went to jab her and she twisted so his arm passed through the gap between her side and her forearm, trapping his knife wielding hand and allowing her to smack him in the nose...with her forehead. He reeled back from the head butt, squeezing his nose, before coming at her again. This time Emma ran at him, taking him completely by surprise. She shoved her elbow into his stomach, winding him badly and he doubled over in pain. She twisted round behind him and without hesitation snapped his neck. The fight was over, she'd won again, and yet it always felt like she'd lost.

The next fight was not much different. Emma's opponent was female, angry and determined to win. She'd stopped trying to reason with her opponents by the end of the first week, she was too far into the bracket now for these people to even contemplate not fighting. In that respect, hunters were the perfect target, they're born survivors, people who've fought tooth and nail against everything just to stay alive. No hunter goes down without a fight. Emma ducked and dived, dodged and danced around this new girl before eventually snapping her neck just like she'd done with the last guy. After winning, the big, broad brute that had brought her to the cage came back in and dragged her out. He guided her towards the area where she'd heard the most noise coming from and sure enough her hunch had been right. Dean Winchester stood in the middle of the cage, bloody and out of breath. Emma had never actually met him face to face, but she knew it was him based on what everyone had told her he looked like. His reputation in that department hadn't done him justice, just the sight of him began to make her quiver. She was going to get in a whole new level of trouble with this guy.  
"Who's next then, huh?" Dean yelled, he was facing away from her, "who do I have to run through to get some peace and quiet around here?"  
"That would be me," Emma said and he whirled around, "princess,"  
A wide grin spread across his face and he laughed, "Took you long enough,"


	2. Chapter 2

Imagine

Dean looked Emma up and down. His stomach did a few flips but now was not the time to entertain them. She moved towards him and the crowd cheered as the door was shut behind her.  
"I don't suppose you've got anyone coming to rescue you, do you?" Emma asked, unsure how they were going to get themselves out of here without killing each other,  
"Well, Sam's probably trying, but I can't imagine he's got very far," Dean said,  
"Awesome," she sighed, "so how are we getting out of this?"  
"Dunno sweetheart, you've been here longer than me, you come up with any ideas?" Dean asked,  
"None," she admitted, "we're locked in a cage surrounded by monsters, there's not a lot we can do with that...unless you think you can take this crowd on?" They jeered at the cage, listening to every word. The bell went and everyone started screaming - FIGHT!!!

"Come on, pick a weapon," Dean gestured to the junk on the floor, a knife in his own hand, "we gotta make this look realistic until we find a way out of this," he whispered so the crowd couldn't hear,  
"Yeah, I don't use weapons," Emma grinned, "kind of my signature move,"  
"You've got this far without using any weapons?!" Dean looked surprised and impressed,  
"What can I say, princess," she shrugged, "I'm a natural,"  
"Can you stop calling me that?!" Dean huffed,   
"Oh I'm sorry, does it hurt your feelings?" Emma laughed playfully, "or your manly pride?"  
Dean couldn't help but laugh back, giving her a wicked grin that sent her heart hammering into overdrive. Concentrate, or we'll never get out of here, she thought to herself. Being distracted by an attractive man with a gorgeous smile was not a good enough excuse to lose this one, even if that man was Dean Winchester and he was more God than man. Emma shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away.  
"You okay?" Dean asked, circling her with his knife,  
"Uh huh," she nodded, "just getting a bit distracted, that's all,"  
"You can be distracted at a time like this?" Dean frowned at her,  
"Yeah, looks like," she shook her head again and moved, mirroring Dean's movements,  
"Look, I don't want to do this, but we are gonna have to fight," he grimaced at her,  
"You know, you're the first hunter I've come across in here that actually meant that?" Emma smiled sadly,  
"Wow, and I'm meant to be the screw up..." He said,  
"Go figure, right?" She laughed,  
"I really don't want to fight you," Dean said again, she could see him struggling with the idea of even having to attack her,  
"FIGHT!" The beast at the gate yelled, "or we'll send someone in who will!"   
"Just come at me," she motioned him to attack her,  
"What?" He frowned,  
"Dean, I've come this far without using a weapon, remember? Just come at me as if you do really want to kill me," Emma grinned, "I don't mind showing you what I'm made of,"  
"You asked for it," Dean shrugged and ran at her, but she moved so quickly out of his path that he couldn't even grab her. He turned to face her and found her grinning.  
He ran at her again, this time ready for her to move. Emma tried to twist her way around him but he caught her and sent her flying into the metal bars of the cage, pushing himself onto her as she hit it.  
"It's gonna take more than a bit of footwork to take me down sweetheart," he laughed,  
"Finally," Emma grinned, "a challenge," She twisted quickly and kneed him in the stomach sending him backwards with force. Just as he's managed to gain his breath she ran at him and dropped kicked him. He fell to the floor groaning.  
"Come on princess, I thought you were going to challenge me?" She laughed again, mixing the pain in Dean's stomach with a small amount of elation. He was so confused right now. He was angry at having his ass kicked so well but damn it if it didn't make her so freakin' hot. He pulled himself together and stood up, shaking his head.  
"You okay?" Emma asked,  
"Yeah, distractions..." He grinned,  
"Seriously? At a time like this?" She mocked, "I was just starting have a little fun,"  
"Me too, sweetheart, me too," Dean laughed, a zealous spark in his eye, something that made her want to jump his bones right there and run as far away as possible all at the same time.

Emma ran at Dean this time and knocked him back against the cage before circling back around and putting him in a head lock, pretending to choke the life out of him. It took him a minute to catch on.  
"Any ideas yet?" She whispered in his ear,  
"Yeah, one," Dean tried grinning but it didn't look pretty from the position he was in,  
"You wanna share?" She glared at him,  
"Did you ever hear about my time in purgatory?" Dean whispered back at her before breaking her hold and twirling to face her,  
"No, I heard how you opened it up, never heard you went in," Emma said, confused, "what's that got to do with this?"  
"This is purgatory," Dean said, the tone in his voice having changed from jovial to death-bringer in seconds. He looked around at the audience whose cries and jeers had begun to quieten before repeating himself, "this is purgatory,"  
Emma could hear the fear in the air, see the terror etched on so many faces. Some still sneered but not many. She knew they were watching them fight because most of them weren't fighters, she were just waiting for someone else to realise that too, without her having to say it. She smiled at Dean and he smiled back, "fancy a run through purgatory sweetheart?" He grinned,  
"I thought you'd never ask," Emma gave a girlish shriek and ran to his side, making him laugh. He walked towards the gate with her on his heels and came face to face with the beast behind it.   
"Kill each other or we'll do it for you," he snarled,   
"I haven't got time for this," Dean said, smashing his forehead into the guy's nose sending him reeling. He picked the lock with his knife while Emma picked up one of her own off the floor.  
"You ready for this sweetheart?" Dean said as he grabbed the door, the fiercest and angriest of monsters coming towards them,  
"I was born ready princess," she grinned,  
"Seriously! Stop calling me that!" Dean huffed as he opened the gate and began swinging his knife at all manner of assailants. Emma was seconds behind him, pressing her back to his and both of them moved in circles as they cut and slashed and carved into whatever came at them. Most monsters ran but it was kind of exhilarating just being able to go for it with the rest. There was no pain or guilt in slicing and dicing them, it was almost therapeutic. 

Nearly twenty minutes later and a few dozen bodies bleeding out on the floor they were free. Emma turned to Dean, near laughter, and grinned at him panting.  
"That was amazing," she said,  
"Thanks," was all he could manage, biting his tongue before he made some sort of inappropriate sexual innuendo,  
"Maybe next time I tell you that, and I'm this out of breath, it might be for a whole other reason," she grinned, saying it for him and patting his shoulder as she moved towards the door and out into the fresh air. Dean stood for a minute in shock. Not only was Emma sexy as hell, she could more than handle her own, she had the cutest laugh and her mind was just as dirty and dark as his. He followed her outside and the sun was just beginning to rise. Her dark blonde hair shone in its rays and her deep brown eyes sparkled as she turned to look at him. There was blood all over her but he didn't care. It took every ounce of self control not to blurt out a marriage proposal right there and then. Emma was incredible, and he was almost sure she had no idea.  
"See you round princess," Emma winked,   
"What?" He face fell,  
"Come on, you didn't think I was gonna stick around?" She laughed sweetly, "this was fun, we should do it again sometime,"   
"I'll hold you to that," Dean said as she broke into a nearby car, no doubt belonging to one of the many bodies lying on the floor of what she could now see was a large barn.  
"I'm counting on it," she walked over to him, unable to help herself, and pulled him into a passionate embrace. Her fingers ran through his hair, gripping tightly, her tongue danced around his and she tasted the sweetness that was Dean Winchester. He made her tingle in all the right places and it took everything she had to break away. Before he had chance to react she jumped in the car and started it up, waving goodbye and speeding off down the road. Dean stood in a state of bewilderment as he watched her disappear, a wide grin forming on his face as he realised that was most definitely not a goodbye kiss. He hotwired another car and drove off in his own direction, wondering what the hell he was going to tell Sammy.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma ran through the warehouse, keeping as quiet as possible. She ducked down out of site every time she heard even the faintest of noises. She was ready as ever, silver machete in hand. It had taken her weeks to track down this vamp nest and she'd finally found their h.q. Emma took a few steady steps towards the cabin at the back of the abandoned building and was almost upon it when she saw the glint of a blade out the corner of her eye. She moved quickly, finding herself pressed against a wall with a blade at her neck and her blade against her attacker's, brilliant green eyes piercing her own.  
"Princess?!" She hissed humorously,  
"Emma?!" Dean hissed back, letting her go,  
"You know her?" A very tall, handsome man with long brown hair frowned at Dean,  
"You remember that time I went off the rails for a few days and you couldn't find me?" Dean asked, a guilty look all over his face,  
"Yeah..." Sam glared,  
"Uh, well, I was actually kidnapped after coming out of a bar to play some sick game a bunch of monsters had invented, I helped Emma escape," Dean said,  
"Whatever princess," she laughed,   
"So you think you'd seriously have got out without me?" Dean growled, making Emma's insides shiver but not necessarily in a bad way,  
"Hey, we needed each other, you wouldn't have made it out on your own either!" She hissed, irritated at the effect he was having on her more than the fact he was trying to take all the credit, she didn't give a shit about credit.  
"You tracking this vamp nest too huh?" Dean asked, choosing not to answer and making Sam smirk in the process,  
"Yeah, for a couple weeks now," Emma nodded,  
"Okay, well, I'll go in front, Sam you go round back and Emma, you pick up the stragglers that get out," Dean said,  
"I don't take orders from you," she said,   
"Yes you do sweetheart," Dean turned to execute his plan,  
"No I don't princess," she whispered as she walked past him and bolted for the front door of the cabin. Dean caught up with her as she made it to the door, Sam running round the back.  
"Would you quit calling me that?!" He glared at Emma as she smiled and kicked the door in,  
"Maybe one day," she laughed as they both started chopping heads off anyone who so much as moved. 

A few minutes later and all the vampires were dead, the two almost drained girls lying on the floor had been saved. Dean and Sam each picked up one and headed out to the cars.  
"Put them in mine, I'm going past the hospital anyway," Emma said,  
"You're not sticking around for a bit? A night maybe?" Dean sounded disappointed,  
"Sorry sunshine," she grinned, "I so badly want to, but I got somewhere I gotta be,"  
"See you next time then, sweetheart?" Dean laughed,  
"Definitely," she nodded and climbed into her car. Emma gave Dean a wink and blew him a kiss as she drove off, away from the only man who'd intrigued her enough to want to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma looked around, her mother and father and brothers were smiling back at her but she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was off, it wasn't right. It was a birthday meal for her, they'd planned it as a surprise along with her boyfriend, Dean. She could feel something was wrong every time she looked at him and his emerald eyes connected with hers. Like he was trying to tell her something. None the less, she carried on with the meal, smiling and being the perfect birthday girl. Emma gave her family huge hugs as they left and she headed home with Dean.  
"You okay babe?" He looked at her as they lay side by side in bed,  
"Yeah, I've just got this really weird feeling I can't place," Emma said,  
"Talk to me," he said,  
"I remember a different life," she said, tears in your eyes, "where my whole family were killed by vampires and I fight monsters..."  
"Was I in it?" He asked,  
"Yeah, actually you were," she frowned, realising in what context she suddenly remembered Dean, "you were a hunter too,"  
"So how did you end up here with me? Like this?" He said,   
"I don't know," she said quietly,  
"Well, it was probably a nightmare or something, just a really vivid one," he said and Emma looked deep into his eyes, seeing the Dean from her other life. Those were eyes that didn't believe in nightmares, who saw reality in every situation and where the impossible was never really that. She smiled at him and pretended to drift off to sleep. 

Once Emma could hear his breathing deepen and the soft snores escaping, she knew it was safe to get out of bed and leave. She got dressed quietly and headed down to the dining room where she'd seen a computer earlier that evening. She tapped away at it, trying to find anything that could connect what was happening to her and the other life she was remembering. Emma was trusting in the echoes of those green eyes, it was the only thing that felt real and right. She came across something, it was called a Djinn. It fed on the human essence of life at its happiest, so it put its victims in comas that included vivid dream states and the perfect life. The only problem was, if this was what had her, she was sleeping and this was all fantasy, so how was she going to break out? Emma looked around at all the places the Djinn could hide and decided to check them out one at a time, it might take her a while but she couldn't sit in this life that just wasn't real. 

Fourth location Emma looked at was an old and abandoned hospital. She crept through the hallways and peered in all the rooms. There was nothing out of place, well, for an old abandoned hospital, that is. She made her way down to the basement, creeping quietly and steadily, her heart hammering inside her chest. A few paces down, there was door on the right, it was used for storage or used to be. Emma opened the door and heard it creak, cursing the sound as it escaped but darting through before anyone came looking, should anyone actually be down here. As she rounded a corner her blood ran cold. There, strung up like meat at a butchers were three bodies, blood being drained and fluids being put in to make the process last longer. She looked at each person in turn, finally recognising herself as the third victim. She wasn't going to last much longer, she was about to pass the point of no return when she heard his voice.  
"Emma? Emma!!" Dean's voice sounded muffled in her ears and she didn't know where it was coming from, she looked around frantically.  
"Dean?! Dean?!" Emma yelled with all her might, but it was enough. She felt her conscious being sucked back through to reality, she opened her eyes with all the effort in the world and there, staring back at her were those gorgeous greens etched in concern.  
"Hey princess," she managed, "what took you so long?" She coughed with a small smile,  
"You're a hard one to find sweetheart," Dean smiled back,   
"Sorry about that," Emma said as Dean took her down and carried her out in his arms, "I'll try to get better at keeping in touch,"  
"You'd better," he put her gently in the back seat of his car and she slowly drifted off, listening to the purr of the engine and falling a little bit in love with the beautiful machine. 

A few days later Emma woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go. She was in an unfamiliar bed and an unfamiliar room but knowing who she'd last been with, it didn't occur to her to feel unsafe. She pushed the covers back and sat up, letting her body adjust. She was still aching and had a slight headache but other than that it wasn't all bad. She ventured out of the room, looking for Sam or Dean.   
"Hey there sweetheart," Dean called as he saw her turn a corner,   
"Hey," Emma smiled, doubling back,  
"How you feeling?" He asked,  
"Alive," she said,  
"All thanks to me," he laughed,  
"Yeah, this one is definitely yours," she smiled, "I'm alive all thanks to you,"  
"So, you got somewhere you gotta be?" He asked,  
"Not right now," she said,  
"Good," Dean smiled and went to walk away when Emma grabbed his arm and he swung back to face her,  
"Thank you," she said,  
"Any time," he nodded, "food?"  
"Food sounds good," she grinned and began following him. He'd saved her in more ways than he knew and she wasn't sure why but she knew she couldn't leave now. She had to see if this was going to go anywhere, even if it was a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't understand why you're making me fight you?" Emma huffed,  
"I want you to prove you can handle yourself," Dean said,  
"I can handle more than just myself," she winked,   
"Behave, we're here to fight," Dean couldn't help but smirk,  
"Why can't we do both?" She asked. The tension between the two of them had been building exponentially since she'd woken up, but neither one of them had made a move. It was going to happen, she could feel it, hell, she was going to make it happen if it took much longer.  
"You ready?" Dean asked,  
"Come at me princess," Emma laughed as Dean launched himself towards her. She span out the way fast but he still managed to grab her arm and pull her towards him. He took a swing at her and she ducked, pushing into his gut and winding him as she smashed him into the wall behind. He still had hold of her arm and twisted her round so her face was against the wall, he pushed himself into her back, pushing her further into the wall.  
"Come on sweetheart, I know you can do better than that," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her body. Emma wriggled her ass just enough to get Dean hot and bothered, he twisted her again so her back was against the wall and he had her face to face.  
"I didn't realise we were playing that kind of game," he had an hungry glint in his eye and it just made her want it so much more,  
"We're always playing that kind of game," Emma whispered in his ear, pushing him away at the moment he lost his cool. He growled as she moved past him and he flung himself at her, but she was too quick. Emma ducked under him and took his legs out from beneath him, moving to straddle him. She bucked her hips and saw that flash in his eyes again. Dean gripped hold of both her arms and rolled so now she was underneath him. He put his hands either side of her head and with barely a thought she tugged his t-shirt and pulled him into her, kissing him fiercely.

Dean responded in the same manner, running his fingers through her hair and down her body. Emma rolled again so she was back on top, nipping him with her teeth as she kissed down his neck. She could feel his hands searching her body, the heat of his skin as he pushed his fingers under the denim of her jeans and squeezed her ass. She moaned aloud feeling his hand grip tighter and his fingers skimming the skin around her now very wet entrance. Dean suddenly removed his hand and rolled her off of him. Without saying anything he yanked her up off the floor and carried her to his room, almost throwing her down on the bed.  
"Before we carry on," he said, his voice thick with wanting, "I just want to know what pages we're on,"  
"I like you a lot," Emma said, taking her shirt off, "but right now...I just want to get laid," she unbuttoned her jeans slowly and stepped out of them, standing at the foot of Dean's bed in nothing but lace underwear. She moved over to Dean who swallowed slowly, trying to maintain control. Emma kissed up his neck, running her fingers underneath his shirt before grabbing it and lifting it over his head.  
"How about you?" She asked, feigning innocent eyes as she snaked her fingers underneath his jeans and grabbed hold of his already hard cock. His eyes widened for a second before returning to that deep hungry look that almost had her coming without even needing to be touched. Emma slowly unbuttoned his jeans freeing him as she pushed his clothing to the floor. Her face was level with his crotch and she couldn't help but look up at him innocently again before licking his tip and taking him in her mouth. Dean let out a low growl as she sucked at him, but only for a few minutes. Emma put her hands on his bare ass and squeezed hard, forcing him into her mouth even more. She stood up smiling at a lust filled Dean, his gaze such a turn on but a little scary all at the same time.  
"So princess, what's it gonna be?" She asked, backing up towards the bed. Dean moved with her, never taking his eyes off hers. Emma reached the foot of the bed and he pushed himself against her, lowering her slowly onto it.   
"I'm going to make you come, and then I'm going to do it again," he whispered almost angrily in her ear, with his body above her, she could feel his stiffness prodding at her stomach, "I told you to stop calling me that," he growled,  
"You mean princess?" She whispered, poking the beast. Dean hissed, kissing down her neck and pinching her with his teeth. He moved his hand underneath her and up her back, undoing her bra with ease. The heat of his skin against hers, the feel of his body baring down on her made her whimper in anticipation. He brought his hand back round and pulled her bra off, massaging her breast with his hand. He dipped his head and licked her nipple, beginning to suck and gently bite it. Emma moaned out, unable to keep quiet. She went to move her hands and grab his back but he'd taken them in his before she'd even got chance, pinning them to the bed.   
"Dean..." Emma moaned as he kept going,  
"Told you not to call me princess," he said. She bucked her hips making him growl. He moved so both her hands were clamped in one of his and moved his free hand down to her legs. She moaned again, this time louder as she felt his hand slowly and teasingly move higher and higher.   
"Dean..." She squirmed under him as she felt his cool hand connect with her dripping core, he smiled up at het as he flicked his fingers a little and watched her gasp.  
"Come on sweetheart, try to maintain some control," he chuckled, pulling her panties off.  
"Easy for you to say," she breathed shakily and unable to help herself she added, "princess..."

Dean's eyes went hard again, his hand travelled back up her legs and gripped her ass tightly. He gave her nipple a hard suck before roughy turning her over. Emma took a deep breath, finding it hard not to cry out in wanting. She felt him start kissing down her back, one hand still around both of hers. As he moved further down towards her ass his free hand moved further up her legs. He finally let go of her hands, spreading her legs wide and lifting her bottom in the air. She could feel him looking at her, almost inspecting her. He put a hand on the outside of her thigh and painfully slowly began moving towards her core. He grabbed her ass cheek and she felt the cool air on her entrance, turning her on even more, if that was at all possible. Emma whimpered in pleasure as his hand slowly and gently moved its way in between her legs and flicked her clit a few times again. He massaged around her entrance for a few seconds before entering with his fingers and making her cry out.  
"Oh darlin' don't you come for me yet, I've barely begun," he teased,  
"What was that princess?" Emma laughed hearing him growl. He took his hand away and before she had time to breath she felt Dean slide himself inside her. She sucked in a breath at how amazing it felt, arching her back to give him better access. Dean pulled her onto him and began thrusting, gently at first but after a few seconds he got harder and harder.  
He snaked an arm around her stomach and lifted her up, so her back was pressed to him, using his fingers to flick and play with her nipples.  
"Dean..." Emma gasped out and moaned,  
"Not yet," Dean whispered, his other hand moving up her leg and towards her throbbing clitoris. Still pumping himself in and out he began massaging her engorged mound, flicking and rubbing circles around it.  
"Dean!" She cried,  
"Not yet," he whispered,  
"Oh god, Dean, please..." Emma panted as he kept going,   
"Don't you dare, sweetheart," he growled. She could feel her orgasm on the brink, she loved not giving into it. "This is what happens when you call me princess,"  
"Please...Dean...oh god," she moaned, moving her hands up his neck and down his arms, "it's too much..."   
"It's never too much," he chuckled, grabbing hold of her hands and placing one on her own breast and moving the other to play with herself while he continued to thrust in and out.   
"Dean..." Emma moaned, moving her own fingers in time with his trusts. Oh god it felt so good. She didn't want to give in, she didn't want it to stop.   
"Whenever you're ready," he gently bit her neck as she tumbled over the edge of euphoria. Dean pulled out and flipped her over, dipping his head down to suck and lick up all she had to offer. He looked up at her grinning and watching her pant. 

Dean snaked his way up her body and kissed her passionately. He let his hands caress over her and smiled as she jerked with each tingle. No sooner had she started coming down, Dean started moving back down again.  
"Dean..." Emma panted, "I can't..."  
"Sure you can," his eyes twinkled, "I told you I was going to make you come again,"  
"Dean!" She screamed out as he licked her swollen nub still fresh from orgasm, he laughed into it and carried on. She moaned loudly and writhed in pleasure as he completely ate her out, he kissed up her body and took her nipple in his mouth sucking hard again. Emma shrieked out and giggled as he stopped. She rolled him over gently and sat on his stomach, feeling his hard throbbing cock against her back. She bent down and nibbled on his ear, kissing sweetly down his neck.  
"I think it's your turn to make some noise," Emma whispered quietly. She kissed him all the way down to his stomach before coming back up to his mouth. She reached a hand behind her and began stroking his dick, still stood to attention against her. Dean let out a small moan and pushed her towards him, leaning up and taking her breast in his mouth again. They moaned together, teasing each other and working up the tension. Finally Emma could barely take it anymore. She pushed him back down to the bed and moved, lining herself up with him. Without warning she pushed down hard, smiling as Dean cried out and she grunted as he hit her sweet spot. Emma bucked her hips against him and Dean growled, moving her harder and faster against him. He put his thumb against her clit and began rubbing it again, round and round in circles. Emma screamed out, moaning and grunting and yelling Dean's name.   
"Emma!" Dean moaned, putting his hands against her back and around her waist, pushing himself further into her. He rolled her onto her back, pushing harder and faster.  
"Dean!" Emma grabbed his back, panting, digging her nails into him and nipping at his neck,   
"Emma," Dean grunted, "come on baby, just a few more minutes..." "Dean..." She panted, "please..."   
Dean knelt up, throwing her feet over one of his shoulders. He pushed into her deeper and deeper, opening her legs slightly and rubbing his hand up and down roughly.  
"Oh god! Dean! Please..." She pleaded, "it's just too good,"  
"Not yet," he cooed, "just a few more seconds," he opened her legs wide pulling her onto him, one foot either side of his head,   
"Dean!" She cried, "just fuck me! Hard!"   
Dean gave her a wicked grin and pulled back, taking her hips in his hands he began moving her, thrusting them both at the same time. He moaned loud and low, continuing to pump harder and faster.  
"Oh god! Dean! Oh god! Oh god!" Emma gasped, her arms splayed either side of her and her fingers gripping the sheets for dear life.  
"Dean! I can't stop!" She felt her orgasm explode, her body jerk and tingle all over. Dean continued to pound into her, making her orgasm again and then again.   
"Dean! Oh god Dean!" Emma gasped and shrieked and moaned.  
Dean suddenly dropped her hips and pushed back into her, kissing her deeply as his own orgasm gave way. She felt his body contort above her as he rode out the high.   
"Well, that was..." Dean panted as he rolled off her and rested beside her,  
"Fucking amazing!" Emma finished for him, also still panting,  
"We best freshen up, I'm starving and we can't eat dinner like this," Dean said,  
"Sam might have issues with that," she agreed, grinning. 

They'd both freshened up and made their way to the kitchen. Dean scouted around the bunker but couldn't find Sam, so the two of them started on cooking something. Just as it was about done Sam came walking into the kitchen.  
"Hey, where did you get to?" Dean asked and Sam glared back,  
"You two aren't exactly quiet, I went out," he said,  
"Oh, sorry Sammy," Dean smirked,  
"It's a good job we don't have neighbours Dean! Seriously, that better not be the start of a regular occurrence!"   
"Don't be jelly Sam," Emma laughed, "When you start having sex so good you physically can't keep quiet, then you'll understand," she grinned at him, "we'll just buy you some ear plugs,"   
"Ear plugs wouldn't have worked, trust me," Sam shook his head smiling and Emma went to lay the table, "that good huh?" He looked at Dean,  
"You heard it," Dean chuckled, watching Sam squirm a little, "do you even have to ask?"  
"Just give me a heads up next time," Sam sighed.


End file.
